


Chemical Reactions - Part 1

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [1]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Barry Allen without speed, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Substitute Teacher! Barry Allen, Teacher!Barry Allen, Teacher!Reader, no metahumans, no superheros, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.</p><p>SERIES SUMMARY: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.</p><p>PART 1 SUMMARY: It’s Field Day and you just assume Barry is a student/older sibling hanging out with your fourth grade class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Reactions - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so in this AU, Barry doesn’t have superpowers. There’s no such thing as the Flash or metahumans. I don’t know if Central City Academy is a real place in the comic universe. I just came up with a basic name because it’s a private school. K-12 means a grade range of Kindergartners(the grade before 1st) to Seniors in high school so…ages 5-18. I just figured I’d clarify since schools differ from country to country. Also idk if there are schools putting them all together like this anymore but I think it sounds cool.
> 
> This series will be ongoing with several parts and lots of fluff and smut ;)
> 
> *I don't own the gif*

 

* * *

When you’d agreed to work for a K-12 school in Central City, you hadn’t really comprehended what that meant. You didn’t even think schools like this still existed, putting kindergartners in the same school as 12th graders. Although technically, this isn’t a public school.

Central City Academy is a school where the students range from those with wealthy families to those with grants or scholarships and those who are academically gifted and required a more focused or advanced curriculum.

At first, having 5-yr-olds and 18-yr-olds on the same premises (not _building_ because the student body is large and requires multiple buildings and even dormitories for those who’d like to stay on campus) was a strange concept. However, over the years you’ve gotten used to it so much so that you actually enjoy having seniors and juniors invade your fourth grade classroom to volunteer with activities and help the kids with projects.

But they won’t be invading today. Even your students aren’t in the classroom. Everyone is outside. Because today is the day everyone, ages 5 to 18, looks forward to all year.

Field Day.

A day of fun activities and competitive events which pit the grades against each other is just what the students need before their midterms.

Your students are currently having a picnic lunch on the playground and one of the other teachers is watching them while you escape to your classroom to change shoes. With the exception of the AstroTurf football field, the other fields around the campus are muddy from the rain last night and you don’t want to get your feet any wetter than they already are.

The students wear uniforms most days but today is Friday, and Field Day has provided a chance for students to design class shirts. You’re wearing the fourth grade shirt and your name is written in puff paint across your shoulder blades. You take these few stolen minutes to toss up your hair into a messy bun and change into sneakers. You remember just before leaving to grab a sweatshirt one of your students had requested.

Once you’re back out on the field, you find your students lining up for a game of tug o’ war. Not all of your students are participating in this game though. Some are running around and visiting with classmates and friends in lower and upper grades. You notice that some of them are hanging out with their older siblings.

One particular group looks to be having a race.

“Ms. Y/L/N! Ms. Y/L/N! Come race with us!” One of your students calls out, running to you. “You gotta race Barry! He’s the fastest man alive!” Little Heather Jameson takes a hold of your hand and pulls you away from the tug o’ war competition.

“I don’t think so, Heather,” you laugh. “I’m no good at running. Is there a donut eating contest though? Because I bet I would win at that,” you joke and Heather bursts out laughing along with a few others. With her short attention span, she runs back into the throng of 9 and 10-yr-olds which are swarming around this Barry.

You don’t recognize the name but you assume it’s someone’s older brother. He’s stands out amongst your kids at 6’2” and he’s wearing a blue senior class Field Day shirt with converse sneakers and loose fitting jeans which have more than one grass stain on them. The kids are pulling at his limbs trying to form a line for a makeshift race. Some run a couple yards away to act as the finish line.

“I’m gonna beat you, Barry!” Hunter Matthews, a bulky 10-yr-old declares.

“Oh, really? Well, we’ll see about that,” Barry responds, lowering himself into a runner’s starting position. He must run track. Maybe that’s why you don’t know him. You’ve never attended the Track & Field events.

Without putting too much thought into it because he _is_ a student and _you’re_ a teacher, you recognize that Barry is an attractive young man, lean with brown hair and green eyes. He’s got a charming smile that your girls have clearly fallen for. You totally would’ve dated him if you went to college together. 

(Come to think of it…when _was_ your last date? Oh yeah, more than two years ago before you became a teacher and CCA became your life.)

“On your marks! Get set! Go!” Isabella calls the race, waving her powder blue bandana in the air. The kids take off and Barry jogs after them. He picks up speed maybe once before he collapses and feigns an injury.

“Oh no!” He whines melodramatically. “I slipped. I think I’m hurt.” Several of the kids gasp and run to his attention. “Ah ha!” He proclaims as he rolls over and starts to crawl through the wet grass towards the finish line. “I _must_ win!” He grunts.

“Nooo!”

“Doggy pile!”

The kids shout and start to lay on top of him, slowing him down and effectively stopping him. He gives up with a loud huff and just rests his chin on his forearm as the children pile on top of him. Once there’s about 6 of them, you figure it’s time to step in.

“Okay, kids, let’s get off of Barry. We don’t want to hurt him or get him any dirtier than he already is,” you say as you walk up to the mound of children. You take their hands one by one to help them up and then offer your hand to Barry who has rolled over onto his back and is staring up at you with a half-smile.

You’re not unfamiliar with these kind of glances. Plenty of senior and junior boys looks at the female teachers this way. You just ignore it. You also ignore the butterflies in your stomach when he accepts your outstretched hand. He gets up and wipes off the grass that has stuck to him.

“Thanks,” Barry says, his smile faltering and being replaced with a nervous chuckle and blushing cheeks.

“It’s time for the three-legged race!” A teacher says over a megaphone. Your students run to meet up with all of the other participating fourth graders. There’s multiple set ups for the race for the other grades.

“Ms. Y/L/N? You’re doing this one with us right?” A towheaded boy named Connor asks you, looking up with pleading puppy dog eyes. Barry’s still standing next to you and he chuckles.

“If someone needs a partner, sure,” you acquiesce.

“I need a partner,” Barry says, holding up a hand. Connor claps with excitement and runs over to tell his partner of the new competition. A teacher starts to tie their inside legs together.

“Shouldn’t you be participating in the senior’s race?” You ask, crossing your arms over your chest and looking at him scornfully. Just because it’s Field Day doesn’t mean that a student can skip out on their class to play around the school.

“The seniors aren’t doing the three-legged race. I think they’re uh…right now…they’re doing some dance battles?” You give Barry a skeptical look. Why doesn’t he know what’s going on with his own classmates?

“Ms. Y/L/N!” Another student shouts, demanding your presence. You sigh and shrug.

“Alright, we can be partners for this and then you need to get back to your class.” Barry grins at you as the two of your sit down and tie your left and his right leg together with the short ropes provided.

“Have you ever done this before?” He asks, making polite conversation it seems.

“Not for a very long time. Most years I just supervise at the events but this year Doctor Stein is encouraging teachers to participate,” you respond. Doctor Stein is the Academy’s Dean.

You and Barry join the lineup of fourth graders, walking awkwardly. You can tell the two of you won’t be going far in this race.

“Hey Hunter!” Barry calls to your student, getting his attention. “You’re going down!” Barry growls in a joking but competitive and threatening voice, motioning with a thumbs down.

“Nu-uh!” Hunter shouts back. Barry giggles as the teacher running the event tells everyone to get set. Barry wraps his right arm around your waist.

“So the key is to communicate and run outside leg, then inside. Just kinda chant it and move the correct leg and it should work. If not, let me know. I can carry us,” Barry coaches you. You just stare blankly at him.

“A little competitive?”

“Yeah, well,” Barry frowns, “Hunter beat me in the potato sack race. It’s personal now,” Barry grumbles and you laugh.

“Go!”

Barry takes off and you keep up, taking his advice. But soon, the two of you get out of sync and start to stumble. Barry does exactly as he’d suggested, using that arm around your waist to practically carry your weight and run. But the ropes around your legs come loose and your leg starts to bend and twist. You try to warn Barry but one wrong step and the two of you tumble.

Between his muffled curses and your startled squeals, Barry manages to wrap both arms around you and twist your bodies enough that you land on top of him and he lands in the soggy grass.

“Are you okay?” The two of you say at the same time. “I’m fine,” again, at the same time.

“OooOooh,” some of the students are cooing.

One kid starts to sing “Ms. Y/L/N and Barry, sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-s-i-n-g. Oof,” someone makes him stop.

Their observations bring you to make some of your own. Your body is aligned with Barry’s, your hands are laying flat on his chest and his left leg–the one you were tied to–is bent and pressing between your legs. And you’re face to face, with maybe a few inches between your lips and his; you’re definitely sharing the same air. You’re slowly coming to the realization that this is inappropriate but it takes someone else’s intervention to get the two of you apart.

“Oh my gosh! Y/N, are you okay?” Your best friend and biology teacher, Caitlin Snow comes up and starts to untie the remaining ropes keeping you attached to this handsome young man. Her fiance, Ronnie Raymond, the Engineering teacher (yes, your school teaches engineering as an advanced course for seniors), comes and picks you up, setting you apart from Barry so that he can get up with a strong helping hand from Ronnie.

“I’m fine,” you tell Caitlin.

“You sure your leg didn’t get hurt? Some students have sprained their ankles in this race today,” she insists. You take a few steps to test yourself.

“I’m good,” you reassure her. “Barry broke my fall.”

“Oh hey, you must be…” Ronnie stretches out a hand to shake Barry’s but a senior student interrupts, addressing Barry.

“Mr. Allen? They’re telling us that we have to return to the classrooms now before the assembly,” the student says. Barry nods.

“Okay, I’m right behind you Wally. Thanks,” Barry responds. You feel your brow furrow in confusion.

“Wait, you’re a teacher?” Barry nods, clearly amused with the look on your face. “But I thought you were a student, a sibling to one of my students,” you point at Barry’s blue Senior’s Field Day shirt.

“Uh, no. I’m not. I’m the new substitute teacher,” Barry replies. Your mouth is probably hanging open and making you look like a fish.

“Yeah, Y/N, Barry Allen is the new chemistry and forensic sciences teacher,” Ronnie elaborates. “Well, for now at least. The other guy is out for surgery, I guess.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how long I’ll be here but this place seems really cool,” Barry comments, smiling at Caitlin. He introduces himself to her and shakes her hand. Barry finally shakes Ronnie’s hand and then he holds a hand out to you. “I should probably go but it was nice to meet and lose a three-legged race with you…” Barry chuckles, baiting you to finish his sentence with an introduction.

“Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N,” you say, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you too. I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” Barry starts to walk towards Wally and the other students he must be in charge of.

“I hope so,” Barry smiles and mutters low enough that you almost don’t hear him as he leaves. One of your students comes up to you and holds your hand. She leans into you like she’s swooning.

“Mr. Allen is so cute. Don’t you think so, Ms. Y/L/N?” Katherine Williams says. Caitlin and Ronnie chuckle as they walk away towards their dispersed 17 and 18 year-old students.

“Yes,” you whisper, “Yes, he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
